After
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Post Saison 04, que se passe-t-il pour Oliver et Félicity après le final de la saison ? Spoiler donc vous êtes prévenus ! A vos claviers ! ( PS : pas trop de résumé, sinon je spoile le OS )


**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un long OS que j'ai écrit après l'épisode final de la saison 4, donc il y a bien sur des spoilers, vous êtes donc prévenus !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Déjà trois mois que John et Théa ont quitté l'équipe, trois mois qu'Oliver et moi parvenons à garder cette ville sure, ce n'est pas évident, son travail de Maire l'accapare beaucoup, d'ailleurs je suis fière de tout ce qu'il a réalisé, il a lancé la construction de plusieurs logements, la rénovation de deux écoles et a permis à plusieurs commerces de garder la tête hors de l'eau en leur évitant de fermer à cause de la criminalité. Il fait du bon travail. Quant-à moi j'ai repris les rennes de Palmer Tech, après que Lance est signifié que j'avais beaucoup aidé à stopper Darhk et que malheureusement ça m'avait empêcher de faire mon travail correctement... Et une fois que Oliver a pu parler avec la direction, j'ai récupéré mon poste sans attendre. Nous avons tout les deux des emplois du temps très chargés, mais nous arrivons quand même à arrêter les criminels qui échappent à la police. En ce moment nous travaillons sur un trafic d'êtres humains, ce dernier a commencé bien avant l'histoire avec Darhk mais ils étaient en « stand-by » en quelques sortes, mais depuis la mort de cet enfoiré, ils sont revenus, huit femmes, très jeunes, ont disparue, selon une victime qui a réussi à s'échapper, elles sont utilisées comme prostituées, je trouve ça dégradant et cruel... Faire vivre ça à ces pauvres femmes qui n'ont rien demandé, c'est atroce !

D'ailleurs en ce moment nous nous occupons de cette affaire, Oliver est sur le terrain, nous avons eu une piste pas plus tard qu'hier qui indiquait une activité suspecte dans un bâtiment abandonné, Oliver a prévu de faire détruire ce groupement d'immeuble l'an prochain, afin de créer un dispensaire, ça me dégoûte de savoir qu'un lieu aussi prometteur puisse permettre de telles horreurs.

 _\- Oliver, il y a trois voitures et deux camionnettes sur le parking..._

 _ **\- Ok, je rentre.**_

 _\- Sois prudent, ils doivent être nombreux..._

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas.**_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas »_... Ces mots qu'il prononce à chaque fois qu'il part en mission, et pourtant s'il savait à quel point je m'inquiète dès qu'il franchi les portes du sous sol. nous n'en parlons jamais... De notre rupture, je pense que c'est un commun accord silencieux que nous avons passé... Depuis qu'il m'a vu le jour où tout le monde est parti, depuis qu'il a été surpris que moi je sois restée alors que j'ai autant souffert que les autres... Nous n'avons pas reparlé de nous... Je le voudrais... Enfin, je pense, je ne sais pas trop... Je voudrais juste savoir où nous en sommes, où nous allons... Parfois nous échangeons des regards, des sourires, comme si tout était comme avant... Et puis nous nous souvenons que tout est différent et nous sommes gênés... C'est moi qui ai voulu rompre, pas lui, je sais qu'il en souffre, et j'en souffre aussi... Mais j'ai trop peur de lui faire de nouveau confiance... Même si je sais déjà... Que ma confiance en lui n'a jamais été aussi aveugle. J'ai confiance en lui pour protéger notre ville, que ce soit en tant que Arrow ou en tant que Maire. J'ai confiance en lui afin de me protéger, un type a tenté de m'agresser à la sortie du bureau quand j'ai eu fini tard le mois dernier... Le type puait l'alcool et sans doute autre chose, il n'a pas eu le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit... Qu'une flèche s'est logée à quelques centimètres de lui le faisant tomber au sol, Oliver est apparut près de moi et m'a serré dans ses bras en me demandant si ça allait... Une fois rassuré, il a conduit le type au poste, quand il est revenu je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, si près de mon bureau... Il m'a avoué qu'il venait souvent quand je finissais tard, afin de veiller à ce que je rentre bien...

Je lui fais aussi confiance quand il dit qu'il ne me dira plus jamais de mensonge, parce que depuis trois mois, il me parle beaucoup, il me parle de tout ce qu'il a fait avant le naufrage et me raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec la Bratva, moi qui pensait qu'il avait tout vécu avec Lian Yu, le Mirakuru, Slade, Shado, Tatsu, Maseo, Akio, L'Omega, Ra's, Darhk... Mais non, la Bratva l'a profondément blessé... Je l'ai écouté, je n'ai rien dit, et dès qu'il a envie de parler, je suis là, je l'écoute. Nous sommes devenus... Amis... Et merde ça me fait mal de dire ça quand même, être amie avec l'homme qu'on aime plus que tout... C'est très dur.

Je regarde mes écrans, Oliver est rentré dans le bâtiment, j'entends tout grâce au nouveau dispositif que j'ai conçu, on l'a testé pendant trois semaines et ça marche du tonnerre, ainsi je peux le guider sans qu'on se parle.

Je l'entends se battre, avec plusieurs hommes, je serre les poings, je suis nerveuse, je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé, je pense que ça me briserait le cœur si ça arrivait... Si je le perdais, j'en mourrais. J'entends un gros bruit, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient.

 _\- Oliver ! Oliver !_

Aucune réponse, rien du tout, réponds, je t'en supplies, réponds-moi, juste un mot... Dis-moi juste que ça va bien, je t'en pris.

 _\- Oliver, je t'en prie..._

Ma voix se brise, j'ai des larmes qui coulent toutes seules...

 _ **\- Je vais bien.**_

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et essuie mes larmes rapidement, heureusement que le bâtiment se trouve à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, j'aurai le temps de me reprendre, je ne veux pas qu'il voit à quel point j'ai peur pour lui.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je préviens Félicity que je vais bien, j'ai bien entendu qu'elle était inquiète à mon sujet, je sais bien qu'elle s'inquiète dès que je pars, je n'ai plus personne pour m'épauler. Mais je fais ce que je peux pour y parvenir, même si je dois être franc, je ne suis plus aussi prudent qu'avant, je ne cherche pas à mourir, non, la ville compte sur moi, je suis le Maire de Star City et ils ont besoin de moi, mais quand je rentre le soir, je n'ai plus rien qui m'attend, rien qui me retient, rien qui me rend heureux.

Je poursuis mon chemin, je tombe de nouveau su un trafiquant qui pointe une arme sur moi, il vise et tire, je bouge rapidement et tire une flèche dans le mur à côté, elle explose et un gaz soporifique en sort, une nouvelle invention de Félicity, le gaz se dissipe en quelques seconde et le gars dormira pendant près d'une heure, c'est une chouette idée qu'elle a eu. Je me relève avec difficulté, une balle m'a atteinte, je ne pense pas que ce soit sérieux mais ça fait un mal de chien. Je rentre dans une pièce, et je me retrouve face à trois jeunes femmes, elles sont vraiment très jeunes, environ l'âge de ma sœur, mais pas beaucoup plus. Elles semblent effrayées, toutes les trois.

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien. Je vais vous aider à sortir de là._

Elles hochent la tête et je demande à Félicity d'appeler des secours, ces femmes auront besoin de soins. Les trois jeunes femmes me suivent, je m'inquiète un peu, il manque cinq femmes et ma blessure me fait un mal de chien, je m'adosse contre un mur et regarde ma blessure, la balle n'est pas ressortie et ça saigne, le sang ne s'écoule pas trop, où alors il s'écoule dans ma tenue. Je ne sais pas mais ça fait mal. L'une des jeunes femmes s'approche de moi.

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_

Je souris et hoche la tête. J'entends ensuite la voix de Félicity dans mon oreillette.

 _ **\- Comment ça ? C'est quoi cette question ? Oliver !**_

 _\- Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas grand chose._

Je réponds à Félicity en même temps qu'à cette jeune femme.

 _ **\- De quoi tu parles ?!**_

Je ne réponds pas, je me redresse et je sors de la pièce en premier avant de faire signe aux filles qu'elles peuvent sortir d'ici. Nous faisons quelques mètres seulement, j'éprouve des difficultés pour marcher avec ma jambe mais je fais ce que je peux. Un type déboule devant nous avec un semi automatique, nous nous cachons dans une pièce, qui est équipée d'une fenêtre. Je bloque la porte avec l'une de mes flèche et vais vers la fenêtre, il n'y a pas de barreaux, j'aimerai sortir le premier afin de les aider à sortir à leur tour mais ma blessure m'en empêche.

 _\- Vous allez sortir par là..._

 _\- Et vous ?_

La même jeune femme, les autres semblent traumatisées, je reconnais cette femme, Camilla Davis, c'est la dernière à avoir disparu, elle a été enlevé la semaine dernière, elle n'a peut-être pas encore eu le malheur de vivre ce que les autres ont vécu.

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne risque rien._

 _\- Mais vous êtes blessé._

Je souris doucement.

 _\- J'ai connu pire._

 _ **\- Oliver si tu es blessé, tu sors de là, et maintenant !**_

Félicity s'inquiète, j'aime ça, vraiment, j'aime qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, mais je sais que c'est juste par sympathie qu'elle le fait. Je ne lui réponds pas et me concentre sur les jeunes femmes, les deux premières sont sorties avec mon aide, il ne reste que Camilla.

 _\- Je dois les retenir, les secours ne vont pas tarder, foncez._

Elle finit par sortir, je me tourne vers la porte et bande mon arc, le gars finit par entrer et je sors une flèche que je m'apprête à tirer. J'espère qu'il est seul, qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres derrière, parce que j'en ai utilisé pas mal, je vais être à court et je ne vais pas être capable de me défendre très longtemps avec cette blessure.

Le gars pointe son arme, je lance une flèche qui atteint sa jambe droite, il pousse un cri de douleur, je l'attache avec les menottes en plastique et je sors doucement de la pièce, il était seul, fort heureusement, j'entends les sirènes de police, je pense que Félicity leur a dit de venir. Elle a bien fait, mais je dois vite partir, je fouille rapidement les pièces restantes mais je ne trouve pas les autres filles, elles doivent déjà être sur le « terrain », les trois qui sont sorties pourront aider la police à les localiser.

Je quitte la bâtiment peu de temps après avoir croisé trois policiers qui m'ont demandé si tout allait bien, je leur ai signifié que oui mais qu'il manquait encore cinq filles. L'un d'eux m'a dit qu'ils en avait trouvé trois autres enfermées dans une camionnette et qu'elles leur ont dit que les deux autres étaient parties plus tôt avec l'un des gars. C'est une bonne chose, ils vont pouvoir les retrouver. L'un des flics s'avance et regarde ma jambe.

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va, occupez-vous du reste._

Je n'attends pas et je sors de l'immeuble, j'enfourche ma moto et je retourne au QG, je sens que Félicity va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure pour ne pas l'avoir tenu au courant, mais je dois dire que l'entendre à chaque seconde dans mon oreille me fait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis nerveuse, Oliver ne m'a pas parlé depuis qu'il a dit aux jeunes femmes de partir, je l'ai entendu se battre, entendu tirer, entendu rentrer, j'ai entendu un des hommes être près de le tuer... J'ai peur, j'espère qu'il va bien. Il n'est pas aussi imprudent d'habitude, ou alors je ne m'en rends pas compte, j'espère qu'il est plus prudent d'habitude, parce que sinon il va s'en prendre plein la tête. J'attends, je l'attends, je suis impatiente de le revoir, il a intérêt à être en un seul morceau !

La porte s'ouvre, je me retourne et je le vois arriver en boitant, et merde il est vraiment blessé !

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Tout va bien !_

Il semble en colère, je ne comprends pas, c'est lui qui est en colère alors que c'est moi qui suis folle d'inquiétude ? Non mais il a un soucis ou quoi ? Il va vers la table de soin et s'y installe tout en retirant son costume, j'essaye de ne pas montrer à quel point j'adore le voir aussi peu vêtu, surtout que la blessure saigne quand même pas mal. Il prend un outil dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom et tente de retirer la balle, j'évite de ne pas tourner de l'œil, c'est fou ça, malgré les années, je n'aime toujours pas la vue du sang.

Je tourne les talons et vais chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie, je reviens vers lui avec le produit, des pansements et un bandage. Je nettoie sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil, je suis juste furieuse contre lui, il sait que je m'inquiète facilement pour lui mais non, Monsieur le Maire a décidé de ne pas me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Je repose le tout sur la table et me retourne, mais je sais que je ne peux pas rester sans rien lui dire, pas alors que je suis aussi furieuse après lui. Je croise les bras et me retourne brusquement vers lui.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?_

 _\- Euh... Quoi ?_

 _\- Que tu ne veuilles pas me parler quand tu es en pleine action, ça je veux bien le comprendre, ça fait des années que je vis ainsi, je peux continuer... Mais que tu ne répondes pas quand je te demandes si tout va bien, que tu ne me dises pas que tu es blessé c'est..._

 _\- Je vais bien, c'est bon._

Je lève la main et lui colle une gifle, celle là il l'a pas manqué, je ne supporte pas qu'il soit ainsi, comme si pour lui tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous ne voulait rien dire et que je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter.

 _\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Ok tu vas bien, ce n'est pas sérieux, ok tu vas vite te remettre, mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu comportes ainsi. Comme si tu penses que je me fiche de ce qu'il peut t'arriver !_

Il baisse le regard, je pense que j'ai touché un point sensible, mais je m'en moque, je refuse de voir ce genre de chose se reproduire. Je vais vers mon fauteuil afin de récupérer ma veste que j'enfile rapidement, je suis tellement en colère que je ne veux pas rester pour ce soir alors que d'habitude, je reste le maximum de temps possible avec lui.

 _\- Tu sais..._

Je me tourne vers lui, il est plus calme tout à coup. Il lève le regard vers moi et me fait un petit sourire.

 _\- Darhk... Était un salaud de première, je ne le nierais jamais. Tout ce qu'il a fait est inexcusable, seulement les derniers actes qu'il a commis... La colère qu'il a ressenti, je peux le comprendre._

De quoi il parle là ? Darhk était le pire salaud qu'on ai jamais affronté, c'est quoi cette connerie ? Je serre le poing très fort.

 _\- Darhk a perdu sa femme... La personne qu'il aimait plus que tout est morte... Si je vivais ce qu'il avait vécu, moi aussi je sombrerai au plus profond._

J'avale difficilement ma salive, luttant pour ne pas courir vers lui, je ne peux pas craquer aussi facilement. Oliver se lève et malgré une légère grimace il vient vers moi en marchant doucement. Mes pieds refusent de quitter le sol, je ne peux même pas bouger d'un millimètre, il s'approche de moi et se penche vers mon oreille sans non plus se coller à moi.

 _\- Si je te perdais, je sombrerai au plus profond..._

Je déglutis encore plus difficilement, j'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends. Mais les souvenirs de ce qu'il a fait me revienne... Et je ne regrette pas... Parce que si je n'étais pas partie, nous n'en n'aurions plus jamais reparlé, nous aurions tout laissé derrière nous et je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

 _\- Pourtant tu m'as déjà perdu..._

Les larmes veulent couler, mais je me retiens, parce que c'est trop facile de montrer ses larmes, trop facile de montrer que je souffre, trop facile de craquer... Il doit juste comprendre qu'il m'a fait du mal, le comprendre vraiment et pas seulement me dire qu'il le fait... Il doit se rendre compte que je ne veux pas d'une vie de mensonge ni d'une vie où je suis à l'écart de la sienne... Je veux en faire partie à cent pour cent.

 _\- Je le sais, et c'est pour ça que aujourd'hui peu importe ce qu'il se passe, peu importe qui on affrontera... Je n'aurais plus rien à perdre... Puisque j'ai déjà tout perdu._

Que veut-il dire ? Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Il ne peut pas me dire que maintenant il n'a plus rien à perdre ! Il ne peut pas me dire que désormais il foncera tête baissée vers le danger ! Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Il a sa sœur et John, ils seront triste de l'entendre parler comme ça ! Mais il me l'a souvent dit que c'était grâce à moi qu'il a arrêté de tuer, en plus de sa promesse envers Tommy, c'est moi qui l'ai aidé à trouver cette force de ne plus tuer au début. Petit à petit il a commencé à m'aimer et il a changé, totalement... Alors maintenant qu'il m'a perdu... Il veut redevenir celui qu'il était ? Il va de nouveau tuer ? Il va de nouveau se battre sans se soucier de mourir ? Il ne se battra plus pour vivre ? Il ne peut pas, non ça c'est impossible !

Mais que puise-je faire ? Je l'aime toujours, je n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai rompu avec lui et je sais que je continuerai toujours de l'aimer, je ne peux pas effacer cet amour de mon cœur... Si j'ai rompu c'est parce que je ne voulais pas épouser un homme qui ne me faisait pas confiance, un homme en qui je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance... J'ai peur de souffrir, peur qu'un jour il m'apprenne un autre de ses secrets bien trop tard pour qu'on en parle tout les deux, j'ai peur qu'un jour il me dise qu'il m'a caché quelque chose durant des années et qu'il m'a encore éloigné de cette partie de sa vie... Depuis notre rupture je n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer, ni de penser à lui, chaque soir je pleure avant de m'endormir, chaque nuit je me réveille en sursaut en disant son prénom espérant le voir près de moi, qu'il me serre dans ses bras en me disant que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar. Et à chaque fois je suis seule... Désespérément seule.

Je sors de mes pensées, prête à lui parler mais Oliver n'est plus là, il est parti. Je regarde partout comme si j'espérais qu'il soit caché, quelque part, mais non, Oliver n'est plus là, il vient de me dire qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, et il s'en va, simplement comme ça.

Je finis par rentrer chez moi, au loft, la première chose que je vois ce sont les photos d'Oliver et moi, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les ranger, et jamais au grand jamais je ne les jetterai, ce sont les moments les plus heureux de ma vie. Ce sont mes trésors... Je prends la photo et la caresse du bout des doigt, on était si heureux, je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier... On regardait la vue, c'était magnifique, Oliver m'a posé un baiser sur la joue et m'a dit de l'attendre deux minutes, j'ai hoché la tête tout en continuant de regarder la vue, il est revenu peu après. M'a fait me retourner et m'a serré dans ses bras, j'étais surprise et il m'a dit de regarder l'objectif, j'ai fais ce qu'il m'a dit, me suis collé le plus possible à son corps et nous avons sourit en attendant que le touriste prenne gentiment cette sublime photo de nous.

Je me mets à penser que je ne suis vraiment heureuse que quand il est là, près de moi, mais pas que pour Green Arrow, mais est-ce que je suis prête à ça ? Prête à tout lui pardonner ? Prête à lui dire que je veux nous accorder une autre chance ? Prête à lui dire que je l'aime encore... Et plus que tout même... Je crois que oui... Mais aurais-je le courage de le faire ? Et si je le fais est-ce que lui est prêt à tenir sa promesse ? Est-ce qu'il me fera encore du mal ? Est-ce qu'il me mentira encore ? Si jamais ça se reproduit... Je ne sais pas si mon cœur le supportera... Je dois en avoir le cœur net avant de décider quoi que ce soit... Il faut que je lui parle.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur à Félicity et je ne le regrette pas, la seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir le courage de lui parler de mon fils dès le début, je sais qu'elle n'aurait rien dit à personne, Samantha n'aurait jamais su que Félicity savait la vérité. J'ai été con, égoïste et je mérite tout ce que Félicity m'a dit, le fait qu'elle m'a quitté... J'ai été con aussi, de penser qu'elle me pardonnerait rapidement et que nous recommencerions tout... J'ai fini par comprendre que ce ne serait pas simple pour regagner sa confiance, mais je pensais qu'avec le temps, je le ferais, seulement je n'y arrive pas... Elle ne voudra plus jamais de moi et ça me fait mal de voir que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle souffre autant.

Je rentre chez moi, enfin chez moi... Dans le sous sol, là où j'y ai mis un lit et un semblant de confort, rien de plus. Chez moi, c'est là où est Félicity, mais quand elle est partie... Le loft m'a semblé vide... Alors je suis parti, et je suis content qu'elle ai pu y retourné du coup, elle mérite d'être heureuse, d'avoir tout ce qu'elle veut, et je souhaite qu'elle ai au moins l'appartement de ses rêves.

Je m'apprête à aller prendre une douche quand je vois Félicity qui avance vers moi, mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur comme à chaque fois, mais je ne dois pas le montrer, parce que je n'aurais jamais rien de plus qu'une amitié avec elle.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Je demande quand même parce qu'elle ne vient jamais me voir ici, j'espère qu'elle va bien !

 _\- Non... Pas du tout._

Mon cœur se compresse, je n'aime pas la savoir mal, elle s'approche de moi mais je fais un pas en arrière. Je ne veux pas espérer, ça fait trop mal ça aussi.

 _\- Je ne vais pas bien... A cause de ce que tu m'as dis... Tu penses vraiment que ça ne m'a rien fait ?_

Je soupire, si elle savait...

 _\- Tu n'as pas répondu._

 _\- L'homme que j'aime venait de m'avouer qu'il ne se battait plus pour survivre... Comment crois-tu que j'aurais du réagir ?!_

J'ai bien entendu ? Elle m'aime toujours ? Je suis heureux mais je ne veux pas le montrer, en même temps, elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait cessé de m'aimer. Je dois lui parler, lui dire ce que je ressens.

 _\- Depuis qu'ils sont tous partis, depuis que nous sommes que tout les deux... Je me suis dis qu'avec le temps, je tenterais ne serai-ce que de regagner ta confiance... Je pense que tu as confiance en moi pour certaines choses, mais pas pour ce qui compte le plus pour moi..._

Je m'approche un peu d'elle, je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise face à ce que je lui dis mais je veux être honnête.

 _\- Ce que je veux, c'est regagner ta foi en moi, pas ta foi dans ce que je fais... Je veux regagner ton amour, mais je crois que toi tu ne veux plus, je ne t'en veux pas, je t'ai fais du mal... Mais ça me fait mal de voir que je ne peux même pas essayer._

Je soupire et croise les bras, comme pour me protéger de ce qu'elle me dira après ce que je vais lui dire.

 _\- Mais je pense qu'en fait, je n'ai pas à essayer, j'ai tout foiré, tout est de ma faute, je t'ai perdu. Je ne te mérite pas._

Je fais quelques pas en voyant qu'elle ne me répond pas, son silence est encore plus douloureux que ses mots. Je passe devant elle sans lui accorder un regard, son regard plein de colère, plein de tristesse... Sans amour... Est trop difficile à regarder.

 _\- Alors tu décides de ne plus avoir peur de mourir ?_

Je me retourne vers elle, Félicity ne me regarde pas, elle regarde droit devant elle, je m'approche d'elle, je suis juste à côté, ses yeux sont brillants de larmes, elle ne pleure pas mais je la connais et je sais qu'elle en a envie.

 _\- Tu es ma lumière... Tu l'es depuis plus longtemps que ce que tu ne peux l'imaginer... Mais je t'ai perdu... Je pensais que tu me pardonnerai mais non, je sais que ça n'arrivera pas... Ça ne sert a rien d'essayer... Je n'ai plus envie de me battre pour survivre... Parce que c'est ce que je vis tout les jours... Sans toi._

Cette fois des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je n'aime pas ça, je voudrais les essuyer, les sécher, la prendre dans mes bras, la consoler mais je ne peux pas. Félicity baisse le regard et sort quelque chose de son sac, elle me tend une photo, je la reconnais et je souris en la voyant, j'aime cette photo, en fait j'aime chaque photos où je suis avec elle.

 _\- Je veux retrouver cet homme là Oliver... Je veux retrouver l'homme avec qui j'étais durant ces instants... Je ne peux pas oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu... Et je ne le veux pas non plus... Mais quand nous étions ensemble à ce moment là... Il n'y avait aucun secret, aucun mensonge... On se disait tout, nous parlions de tout... Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance..._

Je veux lui dire quelque chose mais elle lève la main devant elle.

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu me faisais confiance Oliver... Quand tu as choisis de ne rien me dire pour William, c'est parce que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi, tu as choisis de me garder à l'écart simplement parce que tu ne pensais pas que je le découvrirai un jour... Quand je l'ai appris... J'ai fini par comprendre tout ça..._

Elle inspire un bon coup et essuie rapidement ses larmes, mais c'est inutile car elles coulent toujours.

 _\- Et c'est pour ça que je suis partie... Parce que je sais que tu as un passé chargé, que certains pans de ce passé referont sans doute surface un jour... Mais tu sais quoi ? J'étais prête pour ça ! Et je le suis toujours... Mais je ne suis pas prête à apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme que j'aime me cache quelque chose, je ne veux pas apprendre que tu m'as volontairement caché quelque chose simplement parce que tu pensais que c'était la « bonne » solution._

Félicity utilise ses doigts pour me montrer les guillemets qu'elle utilise pour le mot « bonne », je la comprends, tout ce qu'elle me dit je l'ai compris depuis bien longtemps même.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me crois Félicity ? Que tu me crois quand je te dis que je t'aime et que je regrette ce que j'ai fais, si je pouvais remonter le temps, je le ferai... Si je pouvais revenir et tout te dire le jour de notre retour... Je le ferai..._

 _\- Mais tu ne peux pas changer ce qu'il c'est passé, et je ne le veux pas..._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Si je pouvais..._

 _\- Parce que si tu ne m'avais pas menti... Je n'aurais pas su quel homme que tu es vraiment._

Mon cœur se brise à sa dernière phrase, tellement que j'ai l'impression de suffoquer, je suis mal, très mal... Je souffre comme je n'ai jamais souffert. Félicity s'approche et me prend doucement la main, je veux la repousser mais je n'en ai pas le courage.

 _\- Je n'aurais pas su que tu étais un homme qui aimait tellement faire de mauvais choix... Qu'il en fait malgré tout et des pires encore... Mais qui continue toujours de croire qu'il reste de l'espoir... Je n'aurais pas su que quoi qu'il se soit passé... Tu m'es resté fidèle... Enfin je le crois..._

Je la fais taire sans attendre en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je refuse qu'elle croit que je l'ai trompé, pas une fois je n'ai ne serai-ce que regardé une autre femme, jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça alors que la seule à qui je pensais c'est elle. Le baiser ne dure qu'une seconde, je voulais juste qu'elle arrête de parler.

 _\- Jamais... Je ne t'ai trompé... Jamais je ne le ferai._

 _\- Tu aurais pu... Nous n'étions plus..._

Je la fais taire d'un nouveau baiser, j'exagère peut-être mais elle ne m'a pas repoussé la première fois. Je tente d'approfondir le baiser en ouvrant doucement mes lèvres et je suis ravi de voir qu'elle me laisse faire sans non plus me le rendre. Je me recule et me rapproche un peu d'elle, collant mon front au sien.

 _\- Jamais je ne le ferai... La seule que je veux c'est toi, la seule que j'aime c'est toi... Et pourtant c'est toi que j'ai fais souffrir. Je regrette tu sais..._

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et la caresse doucement.

 _\- Moi non plus tu sais... Jamais je n'ai été voir ailleurs... Tu es le seul... Tu seras toujours le seul._

Ce qu'elle me dit me fait plaisir, même si apprendre qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un m'aurait tué littéralement, je l'aurai laissé partir, avec du mal c'est vrai et pas avant de m'assurer que le type soit quelqu'un qui la mérite. Mais non, elle ne l'a pas fait, je la serre dans mes bras et je souris quand je sens ses bras remonter le long de mon dos, je sais qu'il va falloir du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais je veux que tout soit bien de nouveau. Je pose un léger baiser dans son cou.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je la relâche, j'ai peur d'avoir été trop loin cette fois. Elle rit doucement, remarquant sans doute le regard que je lui lance, comme ci j'étais pris en faute. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et se redresse afin de m'embrasser tendrement, je passe mes bras dans son dos et la rapproche de moi afin d'accentuer le baiser, cette fois elle y répond sans hésiter, j'ouvre doucement les lèvres et elle n'attend pas avant d'y glisser sa langue, merde ça m'a tellement manqué... Ses mains jouent avec la base de mes cheveux alors que je la rapproche encore plus de moi. Nous nous embrassons un long moment, mais je ne tente pas d'aller plus loin, je veux prendre mon temps et surtout, je ne veux pas la brusquer. Elle finit par se détacher de moi, mais seulement ses lèvres, elle reste contre moi et continue de jouer avec mes cheveux.

 _\- Je te pardonne... Mais je ne veux plus de tout ça... Plus de mensonge, plus de secret... Je veux retrouver ce qu'on avait..._

Je souris et la serre dans mes bras.

 _\- Plus jamais je ne te ferai souffrir... Je t'aime..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

On reste ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi, des larmes ont coulé sur ses joues, je les essuie doucement de mes pouces, je déteste la voir pleurer, je pense que ce sera toujours le cas.

 _\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Je veux juste... Te tenir dans mes bras..._

Elle me sourit et me prend la main avant de nous guider jusqu'au lit, elle s'y allonge et je la rejoins près avoir retiré ma veste, j'ai envie de lui faire l'amour encore et encore mais pour le moment c'est trop tôt, je me contente donc de la serrer contre moi en passant une main autour de son corps.

 _\- Oliver ? Promets-moi de ne plus jamais penser comme ça... S'il te plaît... Si tu venais à disparaître... J'en mourrai..._

Je pose un baiser sur son épaule et la serre encore plus fort.

 _\- Je te le promets... Mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'étais sincère... Tu es tout pour moi... Sans toi, je sombre..._

 _\- Je le sais... Je t'aime..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je sens qu'elle s'endort, elle doit être épuisée, je la rapproche de mon corps et finis par m'endormir paisiblement pour la première fois depuis notre séparation.

 _ **Félicity**_

Déjà cinq semaines qu'Oliver et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble et je dois dire que tout va bien, la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble fut magique, au début, nous ne faisions que dormir, mais je me suis réveillée vers deux heures du matin, je me suis tournée vers lui, juste pour le regarder, et ce que j'ai vu m'a fendu le cœur... Il pleurait, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, de grosses larmes silencieuses. J'ai posé ma main dessus et je les ai essuyé tendrement, il a ouvert les yeux et m'a fait un petit sourire. Il m'a avoué qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar dans lequel je quittais la ville, le laissant seul... Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que jamais je ne le quitterai, et je le pense, jamais je ne pourrait le quitter, il est ma vie... Et je sais qu'il m'aime et qu'il s'en veut de m'avoir fait du mal. Je me suis penché vers lui, je l'ai embrassé, il m'a serré contre lui et basculé au dessus de moi, j'ai répondu à ses caresses sans attendre, il m'avait tellement manqué. Oliver s'est reculé brusquement, de peur d'aller trop vite, mais je ne voulais pas... On a fait l'amour pour la première fois depuis des mois et c'était comme si c'était la première fois, c'était tellement bon, tellement intense... Nous ne nous sommes plus quittés depuis. Oliver est revenu vivre avec moi au loft, j'ai envoyé un mail à ma mère et à Quentin et ils ont été ravi pour nous, ils ont promis de passer nous voir très bientôt. Théa aussi a été heureuse de l'apprendre et elle a nous avoué qu'elle avait retrouvé Roy, ils ont besoin de temps pour se reconstruire totalement, pour se retrouver... Mais ils sont sur la bonne voie et ils ont dit qu'ils finiraient par revenir un jour à Star City. Je suis heureuse, ils me manquent tous beaucoup. Lyla l'a annoncé à John lors d'une de leur communication vidéo et il a été très heureux aussi, mais il a appelé Oliver dans la foulée et lui a limite ordonné de ne plus tout foirer et de prendre soin de moi, il s'est prit un sacré savon, mais en fin de compte je sais que John fait tout ça car il veut qu'on soit heureux.

Je regarde mon dossier, tout est prêt, il est signé et l'original a été envoyé à la société de construction... D'ici peu ce sera officiel. Il me reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à mon amour.

 _\- Alors ma belle, prête pour lui donner sa surprise ?_

Je lève le regard et je vois Curtis, il me soutient depuis le début, et quand il a su que Oliver et moi on s'était remis ensemble, il a été fou de joie lui aussi... Je pense que tout le monde est vraiment heureux pour nous.

 _\- Oh que oui !_

Je suis heureuse comme une petite fille alors que c'est moi qui vais offrir une surprise à Oliver, mais j'ai hâte de voir sa réaction.

 _\- Allez vas-y... Tout le monde est parti pour déjeuner, vous serez tranquille._

J'ouvre la bouche face à son ton qui sous entend pas mal de chose.

 _\- Curtis !_

Il me sourit et quitte le bureau, je laisse le document et sort à mon tour afin d'aller chercher l'homme de ma vie.

Une fois à la mairie, je rentre sans attendre et sans qu'on me demande qui je suis, tout le monde connaît la réponse à cette question, et puis je viens assez souvent. Je vais en direction du bureau d'Oliver, la porte est ouverte, je le vois en pleine conversation avec sa secrétaire, une grande brune, très belle, très sexy... Bref, elle est à tomber... Au début j'étais très jalouse et j'ai même pensé qu'il sortait avec elle avant qu'on ne se remette ensemble... Mais le lendemain de nos retrouvailles je lui ai parlé d'elle, je lui ai demandé franco... Mais il m'a rassuré en me disant qu'elle était totalement lesbienne. J'ai souris en m'excusant de me montrer aussi jalouse, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est mon homme, à moi, personne n'y touche ! Je rentre et je vois qu'Oliver lui remet un dossier.

 _\- Merci Karen._

 _\- De rien._

Oliver sourit en me voyant et s'approche de moi, il m'enlace tendrement et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, Karen nous sourit et quitte le bureau.

 _\- J'aime quand tu me surprends comme ça..._

 _\- Ah oui ? Et bien si monsieur aime les surprises... J'en ai une très bonne... Tu peux te libérer une heure ?_

 _\- Pour toi ? Toujours._

Nous nous sourions et nous quittons son bureau, Oliver prévient Karen qu'il s'absente deux heures, il est génial, malgré son emploi du temps, il me réserve toujours tout son temps. Nous retournons à Palmer Tech, il se demande pourquoi nous allons là bas mais je ne lui réponds pas, je veux qu'il soit totalement surpris. Nous entrons main dans la main, il n'y a pas grand monde, beaucoup de personne sont parties manger. Nous montons à mon bureau qui est l'ancien d'Oliver et nous y entrons. Je me dirige vers la table et je prends un dossier en souriant. Je lui donne sans attendre, il fronce un peu les sourcils, il est tellement impatient, je le vois dans son regard, il me sourit et ouvre le dossier.

J'ai tout organisé avec les conseillers et surtout avec Curtis, j'ai engagé une société qui commencera les travaux dès que je donnerais le feu vert. Cette entreprise est la mienne maintenant, plus celle de Ray... Je me dis qu'elle devait changer de nom...

Oliver lève les yeux vers moi, ils sont larmoyants, je souris, je pense qu'il est heureux de ma surprise. Sur le document qui est signé depuis ce matin... Il peut y lire que l'entreprise s'appellera Queen Industries. Je me rapproche d'Oliver et lui retire le dossier des mains avant de le poser à côté de nous.

 _\- Je me suis dis... Si tu es d'accord... Que que je pourrai enfin porter ton nom... Si tu veux toujours de moi comme..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer qu'il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement, il me serre si fort que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer mais je m'en moque, je suis heureuse et je sais que lui aussi l'est. Oliver finit par me relâcher et plonge la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant d'en sortir la bague de sa mère... Je n'y crois pas, il l'a sur lui ?

 _\- Depuis quand tu..._

 _\- J'aimerai te dire depuis que tu me l'as rendue... Mais c'est faux... Mais sache que je la garde depuis le jour où tu m'as accordé notre seconde chance... Dans l'espoir qu'un jour... Tu voudrais bien que je la remette à ton doigt..._

Je lui donne ma main et la bague glisse de nouveau à mon doigt, c'est fou ce que ça m'a manqué de ne plus la porter. Oliver me prend de nouveau dans ses bras et me fait tourner dans les airs, je suis heureuse, tellement heureuse, on va se marier, et je sais que cette fois rien n'empêchera ça, rien n'empêchera notre bonheur, rien ne nous empêchera d'atteindre notre but... Rien ne m'empêchera d'épouser l'homme de ma vie.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et contrairement à ce que je pensais je n'ai pas eu trop de mal, mes doigt ont glissé tout seuls sur le clavier ^^**

 **J'ai reçu pas mal de messages de gens qui me demandaient quand je vous sortirais une nouvelle fic, donc sachez que je vous en prépare une, j'ai déjà 11 chapitre de bouclé, le 12 est bien avancé mais comme toujours je veux entièrement l'écrire avant de vous la sortir afin de ne pas trop vous faire attendre =)**

 **J'ai eu aussi une autre idée pour un autre OS mais je l'écrirais quand j'aurais avancé un peu plus la fic !**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews, ça me motivera à vous écrire vite la fiction que je vous prépare =)**


End file.
